dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 14
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rambin * ** Dragon People *** Locations: * ** subterranean settlement of Dragon People, under Karlovna Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Ward | Inker2_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle2 = By Royal Command | Synopsis2 = Quelling a rebellion in Badarstan, Blackhawk kills the Chief of the Assassin Brotherhood, with a saber. The Princess of Badarstan is smitten with Blackhawk, who is anxious to leave the country, now that the Brotherhood is broken. Actually behind the scenes, the Brotherhood is still active, working on a back-up plan, now that open rebellion has failed. Two Assassins use the ancient laws of Badarstan, some judicious lying, and some excellent timing, to turn the Badarstani Army's General against the Princess. The Army's attempt to arrest the Princess is opposed by Blackhawk and the Queen's own Guard Captain, Judar. The false charge against the Princess is disproven in trial by combat, in which Blackhawk fights two well-armed assassins with his bare fists, and wins. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Chief ** Aktab ** Gismail Other Characters: * Princess of Badarstan ** Captain Judar, bodyguard * Most Learned Judge * General of Badarstani Army * Gods of Badarstan Locations: * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | StoryTitle3 = Chop Chop: "The Laundry Inheritance" | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Mr. Fleecum Antagonists: * Counterfeiters Locations: * Chop-Chop's uncle's laundry shop | StoryTitle5 = The Eternal Enemy | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill Ward | Inker5_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dr. Joyce, Blackhawk's old friend * * * * * Locations: * a large city in the ** Eternal Enemy's Walled Estate ** nearby government laboratory * Eternal Enemy's log cabin Items: * Dr. Joyce's Notebook * Dr. Joyce's Light Ray (could kill at a touch, or fly an airplane, or operate other machines) * Dr. Joyce's radiation immunity pills * Dr. Joyce's book of Secret American History * Ben Franklin's secret life-prolonging formula Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * At the beginning of "By Royal Command", Fear breaks the Fourth Wall to announce directly to the reader that she plans to butt in to this story when she's least expected. ** Badarstan is a traditional monarchy, with a polytheistic religion. ** Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious, for the sixteenth time, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and with a thrown rock. * At the end of "The Eternal Enemy", a working model of Dr. Joyce's Ray weapon was in Blackhawk's possession. * Also appearing in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** "Was Simple Sam Crazy?" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Blackhawk #14, Spring 1946 }}